The Lost Times
by JurgenZero2034
Summary: It's  been six months since Shadow died... Every character was dealing with it in their own way. In the city of Station Square, Crime has been rising... the response is a mysterious figure called "Saint". FINALLY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Lost Times**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, the plot concept belongs to Warner Bros. Animation. Characters and groups belong to SEGA Corporation and Sonic Team. Don't SUE ME. However, the OC, Saint is my own, inspired by two of the following characters: Hush and Red Hood, who belong to DC Comics.**

**Crime lord OCs also belong to me too.**

It has been six months since Shadow the Hedgehog died, no bravely sacrificed his life to save humanity. In the six months, everyone has changed. Knuckles is more reluctant to trust anyone and decided to move Angel Island (where the Master emerald is) far away from the mainland. Rouge the Bat is now a fully-fledged GUN agent, trying to find Shadow's body. The evil Dr. Eggman was emotionally exhausted by what happened on the colony ARK, he went on a year off (**In the **_**Last Story **_**ending, I was actually convinced he became a bit benevolent.**) on a resort island. Tails the Fox has became a bit reclusive, making new inventions. Amy Rose moved back Station Square, getting a new apartment in the east side and living happily. Sonic the Hedgehog, on the other hand was still his positive self, but something was bugging him in the back of his head…'

The city of Station Square, a highly regarded city, some say the best city. However, it started showing its dark side. In the night, there were robberies and home invasions in the apartments. At the center of it all, a figure called "El Jefe" was there, he controlled the gangs personally. He controlled the crime that went through here, however one night would change that and "Jefe" would feel fear for the first time.

It would be in the form of someone... lethal.


	2. A Message

On one night, there was two thugs on a job, home invasion: simple job. One thug simply lock picked the door to the apartment building and the other thug simply entered, but armed in case for any "trouble". They went into the first floor, knocking if there's anyone home. No response. The armed thug thinks to himself

"_Wow, easiest job ever. No one's home._"

"Hey, let's get in, get the stuff and get out. There could be a silent alarm for all we know."

"Good point. Let's go."

The thugs go into the room and see this might be an easy job to do. One thug hears a snap, but ignores it and grabs the stuff and says to his friend

"Yo, let's go…. Hey, come on. (No response) Do I have to…..WTF?"

He sees his friend on the ground, neck snapped. In response, he pulls out a pistol and starts panicking. Knowing that the stalker could still be in this room, he starts sweating and pissing himself. He can't control himself, now yelling at the stalker. That is, until a deep voice with a serious tone appears and says

"**Listen, I need to send a message to your boss. You will longer harm the innocent.**"

"You think you can tell me what to do! I think you don't listen well, Jefe controls all of it. Yeah, that's right, think you can take him, you self-righteous bastard?"

"**Well, thought it wouldn't have to come to this.**"

"Wait… wait! Where are you pointing that thing!"

The figure aims a pistol and pulls the trigger and then, complete silence. He then sees his work: a bullet with a cross on them. If a dead thug couldn't work as a message, he'd knew exactly what to do.

In a mansion, a heavy-set man is celebrating his nephew's release from prison. He invited all his friends, comrades and people in his pockets. One guest, dressed with a red tie asks the heavy

"I have one question, Mr. Lawless. I know this party is good and all, but I'm what worried about something."

"What the fuck could that be?" as he answered in a casual tone.

"You see, our rivals, the Dojima-Kai (_Society_ in Japanese) are moving in on our turf. They want to bring in the drug trade to our city."

"Any positive news?" responded Lawless.

"Well, our bride trafficking profits are going up to, wait, did we invite that guest?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the weird looking quills and also mask."

"Him. I never saw him before. Let me take care of this."

Lawless walks over to the guest, still surprised by his appearance and asks the guest who he is, but no answer. He's beginning to get flustered as no one disrespected him like that: by not answering. He then smacks him and eventually takes off the mask and is shocked about he saw…..

Lawless sees the thug, beaten to a pulp. He's shocked at this because he specifically sent this thug to break into an apartment building and take what stuff he can find. He's surprised about finding him in this position, he then sees something very peculiar…. he closely examines it and sees it's C4!

"_Oh, shit. I can't believe it. Someone smuggled a C4. Okay, calm yourself…. Calm yourself… Calm yourself. Let's handle this._"

"Speak up, who did this?"

"(Groaning)…. It was someone. I couldn't see him. He wants to send a message…."

"Who's he?"

"I don't know. All that I remember is that he's very brutal, quick and also tactical."

"Height, Weight, any of that.?"

"He was small, but his voice was a bit muffled like he was wearing a mask. Lawless, you got to help me! This fucker knows who I work for! He knows how operate! I can't take it…."

As Lawless was trying to comprehend the situation, he heard a beeping sound, but it wasn't a message alert. It was coming from inside the thug's pockets. He then wanted to escape, but couldn't because the door was too far away. He tried the back door, all of sudden, it couldn't open, he tried lock picking, didn't work, tried breaking the door, didn't work. He then heard the final beep, closed his eyes and….. nothing happened. He tried comprehending this, until a flash of white enveloped his eyes.

Lawless got out of his reverie, his hands were extremely injured, he was dazing off…. He now saw his mansion as formerly stood, his guests torn to pieces by the blast, their mouths open, describing their last moments as horrifying. He tried walking, but felt a sharp twinge in his leg, turning to see some shrapnel. He then saw a figure, walking toward him…. he couldn't tell if it was the Devil himself or a rival. He stood up to face of what could be the one who finishes him.

"So, it comes to this? Me, taken out by some low-level punk. To send some message? Someone is just gonna take my place. I already know who"

"**I wouldn't exactly say that. Well, I knew you were going to say that. So, I took one initiative.**"

"What was it?" in a worrying, surprised tone.

"**Let's say that your nephew won't be coming back anytime soon. He's, as you Sicilians say, sleeping with the fishes. Carlos Lambozo. And it's your big day today!**" as he said the last part in a gleeful tone, but Lawless detected devious intents.

"You think you can destroy my whole outfit! Ha, cops been doin' that for years. They can never do it. This is any different how?"

"**Well, no. I'm going to let someone else run it for awhile. As for you, it's retirement.**"

"What the fu-" as he was cut by a sword slash to the neck and eventually his brains were destroyed by two bullets.

"**_I knew Lambozo's outfit wouldn't fall after its big boss kicked the bucket. I needed to eliminate all potential heirs except one that I can completely trust. The funny thing is, blowing his mansion wasn't my message. This is a message. Most likely a gang war will erupt and I'll be the one to take them all down. Lambozo is no more, there is only me, The Saint._**"


	3. The Arrival

Two days later….

At the Station Square train station, the train came to a stop. The doors opened and out a came a hedgehog, blue with wavy quills and a positive look on his face. He walked out of the train station and took in the air. The hedgehog took a walk to take the nostalgic air. For the hedgehog, it was a long time since he was in Station Square. Dealing with super-villains and deadly robots took away the time he could with his friends, just hanging out. It was time he had some peace. There was one place he had to go to right now: Amy's apartment.

* * *

At the SSPD headquarters...

There was a group of detectives being frustrated about what happened at the mansion. They were trying to connect the right dots in a puzzle in who murdered one of the most infamous crime bosses: Sebastian Lawless. Someone killed him or blew up his mansion with it. As all the detectives were arguing and jumping to conclusions. One detective stood and said

"This is the work of an assassin. He covered every escape angle and bolted down the escape doors. They had no chance of getting out. The type of explosives used was a mix of C4 and Semtex. Lawless was slashed with a katana and shot with a H&K USP, standard pistol for the U.S. special forces."

"Are you sure about it? I mean, the assassin part? Det. Strutt. Very plausible theory. One problem is, who is the assassin?"

"It's gonna be a problem, Capt. Gillford. This guy was professional, the way he or she shot Lawless looks like someone from the military. Straight shot to the head and quick sword slashes."

"Anything else, Strutt?"

"The assassin has big hands. As forensics dusted for prints, they found that the hand print was big, covering the gun handle whole. That's all we know, Captain so far."

"Alright, Strutt. We'll have increased patrol on the rooftops in case. My reason is, assassins would usually strike their targets from a distance, on a rooftop for example."

"Captain, we barely have intel on whoever this assassin is. For we all know, it could've been a hitman from one of their rivals, maybe the Dojima Kai."

"Unlikely, Strutt. Dojima Kai assassins use precision and stealth. They're mainly armed with pistols and go in small groups. This one operates alone. Not unusual, could be a paid hit-man."

"What hit-man uses explosives? Especially Semtex! For all we know, this hit-man could be a sociopath. Maybe a background in EOD or demolitions."

"Most likely, I wouldn't be surprised if one rival family hired some ex-military man as their assassin to take out Lawless. The majority of contract killers hired by the Dojima Kai and Clarkson Outfit are the following: High Command GAFE, Army Special Forces, SAS, Ex-Stasi, MI6 and even RAB (Rapid Action Battalion)."

"You fought with them before? I know you were ex-special ops. But... you knew some of them?"

"Unfortunately, yes. One of them almost shot the mayor a month back. I used to be his commanding officer during the Gulf War. He was declared mentally unfit, he disppeared and I saw he became a hit-man for the Dojima Kai. I shot him to end his misery...

So, if you're thinking about going after this guy directly. I'm giving you command of the SWAT division. What specifics do you want?"

"I want anyone who served in the military, ex-special forces specifically. I want them armed with the latest weaponry and also have surveillance on whoever is killing crime bosses. Lawless was the just the most recent one."

* * *

At Amy's apartment...

The blue hedgehog, Sonic was now walking to Amy's apartment, which was only a few blocks away. He was growing excited on what Amy and Sonic would do when he got there. Sonic's plan was this: A walk to the park, a movie and dinner. It seemed perfect on a day like this. The sun was out, but it wasn't burning, it was just right. He was quickly walking to the apartment building. He then walked into the door and saw the people who were living in the apartment. He quickly read and thought to himself

_"Hm. Amy said she lived on the 5th floor, apartment J. so, where's 5J? 5J... 5J... where are you, 5J_? (Finds it_) Nice, there you are_."

**Next Up: The meeting with Amy**

* * *

**Please Rate and Review! Also, give me constructive criticism on what's wrong with it.**

**_High Command GAFE - _Mexican version of the CIA Special Activities Division (in other words, they carry out black ops)**

**_Rapid Action Battalion _- Enhanced SWAT team. Belongs to the Bangladesh Police.**

**Wikipedia searches help.**


	4. The Meeting Part 1

In the apartment elevator...

Sonic was in the elevator, patiently waiting to reach the 5th floor. The door opens and Sonic speeds down the hallway and reaches 5J, the end door on the left. He rings the door and asks

"Anybody home?"

There's no answer.

"_Must be still sleepy. She told me she works at a office. Long hours. So, it's understandable if she's a bit groggy._"

"Hey, Amy. It's me, Sonic."

Still, no answer. Sonic grows a bit impatient and then takes out a spare key and opens the door. He opens the door slowly and sees Amy, tied up with a mask over her mouth. Sonic is shocked about this, he quickly unties her and questions Amy what happened.

Amy reveals that, when she came home, someone was waiting for her. A flash enveloped her eyes and she was tied up and nothing happened: no assault or threats. Just tied up, nothing else.

"That's what happened, Sonic. This guy or gal somehow snuck in, tied me up and left me alone. Nothing else."

"No bruising or slaps at all? Strangest invader ever. But, it's better to secure the windows in case and also update your silent alarm system. It's getting outdated."

"Sonic, I agree. Well, since you're here. What do you plan on doing?"

"Well, I was planning on taking us to movie and dinner. Well, if-"

"MOVIE and DINNER! You're the best, Sonic!" as she was hugging Sonic.

"Yeah, be ready in two hours okay?"

"Ok, Sonic." as Amy replied

* * *

**At the SSPD HQ...**

Capt. Gillford, a former Marine and 10-year police veteran faced a lot of violent criminals and assassins in his life, but never like this one. Someone who assassinates one of the most vicious crime bosses, Eddie Lawless. His mansion blown up and all heirs dead, it seems he or she wanted to destroy Lawless's organization, but now from GUN (gov't agency) and the FBI are saying, someone has taken over the Lawless Syndicate. His name is Emile Santos, some young kid out of Baltimore, other than that, nothing else is known.

A knock is on his office door.

"Come in"

The door opens and what he sees surprises him, a white bat with big ears, small wings, it was female definitely and she had a calm, yet careless face. She was wearing a black suit, fingerless gloves and black boots.

"Capt. Gillford, I presume?"

"Yes, you are?"

"Rouge. Rouge the Bat. GUN Agent. I'm here to assist you on the assassin case."

"I knew I was getting federal help. So, is there any other info on this assassin?"

"He's not an assassin. He's a vigilante. He calls himself The Saint."

"_Great. A federal agent just told me I'm dealing with a vigilante. It's gonna be harder to take him down. He most likely has tapping software, so he could be listening on our dispatch calls and taking out the criminals._"

"The Saint, as you know, operates in a final manner to his enemies as he did with Lawless. From what I saw, I have one possible suspect. However, it could be circumstantial."

"Lay it on."

"Captain. Have you heard of someone named Tyler Rose?"

"Wait, Tyler Spar? You mean the former GUN agent that shut down Black King, one of the most infamous masterminds? That Tyler Spar?"

"Yes. He was suspended from GUN a day after. This may be a coincidence, but the day that Spar was kicked out, Saint was operating in the field, taking out crime bosses and from what I heard, he's controlling some crime syndicates."

"Wait a minute, that doesn't make sense. Why would a vigilante want to control the very people he wants to eliminate?"

"Maybe it's a part of ulterior plan."

"He's going to have to get through the Dojima Kai."

"The Saint's a tough bastard. From what I seen, he's proficient in: martial arts (up to a master's level), marksmanship, armed combat (with knives), espionage and covert operations."

"To make the profile of this easier. What does Saint even look like?"

"Well, it's kinda hard. He or she wore some waist-length coat, combat pants and boots, a bandaged mask or green mask. His physical appearance is like a hedgehog. The quills are a bit straight, but overall wavy. Overall, we don't have a clear profile of The Saint."

"How does Saint operate? His or her motivations?"

"The Saint carried out operations quickly and efficiently. A one-man army, if you ask me. The scary part is, it's just how Tyler Spar operated. The style is way too similar."

"Any current intel?"

"Not much. Last I heard, he was seen in high-rise parts of town."

"He might be still there. I have that feeling..."

"Me too, Captain. Me too."

"Let's get to work. Rouge, you and Det. Strutt will be working together with the SWAT division. We have to find this guy before he strikes again."

* * *

** I want to leave it as it is.**

**What is The Saint planning?**

**Where are Sonic and Amy going?**

**Will the SSPD and GUN work together?**

**How will the Dojima Kai react to this?**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! Give constructive criticism. But I'm a first-timer, so please, don't flame me!**


	5. The Meeting Part 2

**Like I said at the beginning, all OCs belong to me. All characters belong to the SEGA Corporation and Sonic. The concept of this plot belong to Warner Bros. Animation.**

**Sonic: Wait, are you-**

**Me: Shut Up.**

**Sonic: You didn't let me-**

**Me: Zip It. Also, why don't you do a Sonic Adventure 3? Don't give me that bullcrap of Sonic Heroes, you failed. Why not make a AU game.**

**Sonic: ...**

* * *

**At the four-star joint, Kabukijo.**

Sonic and Amy were at the famous restaurant, Kabuki-Jo. They were eating sashimi and teriyaki. By 9:00 pm, they were stuffed and satisfied and ready to go home. It seems that everyone was leaving right now, but something peeked out which caught Sonic's eye. He saw a group of men, dressed in fine suits at a table, discussing something. It seemed off to Sonic, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Amy asked

"What's wrong, Sonic?"

"Something's off... I just can't put my finger on it."

"How can something put you off and not know what it is?"

"I... can't explain it. There's just something... off."

"..."

"Still can't explain it."

"If there's something that'll make you feel better, come here..."

Sonic listens to Amy is whispering in his ear, the moment she finishes, Sonic smiles with glee. As Sonic is thinking a fantasy of what to do with Amy when they get to her apartment. The wall suddenly blows open, then brief white flashes, blinding all of them for a small time. What Amy and Sonic saw for the next few minutes would make them wish they were blinded...

Sonic saw a figure, the smoke clearing up like they were welcoming someone in... He then saw a figure, in combat gear with a bandaged-up mask with also a intense demeanor... He pulled out twin submachine guns and pointed them of the group of men and he said

"**Well, looks like the gang's all here. Now, List-**", interrupted by one of the men pointing a pistol. In quick response, The figure pulled the trigger, shooting him, leaving a bloody mess.

"**Now, Listen. All of you morons, you just helped the most infamous crime boss, "El Jefe". I'm offering a deal: Work for me and I won't blow your heads with the UMPs. And trust me, I'm still getting used to them, so if you get the idea of trying to weasel your way out of this. I'll use you for target practice. Now, who's joining?**"

"Who exactly the fuck are you, I'm not letting some costumed fuck who blows a wall up, then come in like fucking Jesus and tell us to be his bow down and blow you. Get my drift, asswipe?" one of the men said.

"**Well, well, well. I know you, you're Don Lesica. Head of the Rojas Syndicate. Well, time for a family reunion.**" In the last part of that sentence, he pointed the SMG in Lesica's face. He then heard only a click, then smashes his face with the handle, at least seven times. Lesica gets up to try fighting... he's dizzy now, his senses dull, the last image that Lesica saw was the figure's hand flying towards him...

The figure grips Lesica's throat and tears it out, then starts strangling him with the remaining bits and he then snaps his neck. Lesica, then falls to the ground, dead. The other bosses now cringe in fear, even one throwing up. Then one stands up in defiance, he was Asian and normal-looking, but his presence was commanding.

"We don't need to resort to violence. However, I don't know who you are."

"**Well, if it is the Boogeyman from Kobe, Danichi Nakatomi. Well, since we weren't formally introduced, the name's Saint.**"

Nakatomi now cringed in fear, in all his time of infamy, he was the feared one, now this hedgehog-like triggerman was the one to fear. He reluctantly had to put his katana sheathed. But to him, this Saint, although far from one, was unpredictable.

"Saint, what you said to Lesica, what you did mean by "family reunion"?"

"**Let's say his family won't be talking for awhile...**" as Saint said nonchalantly.

The bosses were shocked themselves, even though they were criminals, they had moral limits, they would not kill anyone in cold blood, especially families, but specifically children. No child, in their eyes, is worth revenge. It would make them worse and would hope not to end up like the boss of all bosses, "El Jefe".

All the while, Sonic and Amy actually sneak away... Sonic is shocked that someone just shot a human being, even if he's criminal, he's still human. Saint not only did that, he murdered his whole family too. Sonic thinks Saint might be the Devil himself, whether he believes in God or not. Amy, on the other hand is completely traumatized by what happened.

"Tell me, Saint. You're a vigilante, right? Hoping to wipe out all of us, right? Hate to ruin your dream, but the Lawless Syndicate is still up. So what good is it gonna do if you wipe us out, what's your plan?"

"**Ah, yes. Lawless. Let's say someone I trust is in charge. So, if you're thinking of getting Lawless's help? DON'T. Lawless's people are now my friend's people.**"

"You're becoming a crime lord somehow."

"**Yes, there's no way to stop crime. No one understood this at all, I will control all of Station Square. "Jefe" is only apart of the plan.**"

"You won't get away with this, the Dojima Kai would never stoop low. Not like you. Even if they were into illegal stuff, what makes you any different when you kill their families. Even thought of that, you self-righteous bastard?"

"**They're criminals. It was better to eliminate them, they would've gone into their criminal ways. Oh, sure, you're gonna argue they could've ran away. But no, they didn't, they stayed to support their crime-supported lifestyles.**"

"How would you know that!" as Nakatomi was outraged by Saint's attitude.

Saint responds by unloading his UMPs into the other bosses. Everyone of them exploding in a pile of gore, Saint now pulls out knives and slices one of them at the throat. Nakatomi unsheathes his katana in response and says

"You will find that I'm not easily frightened by some crazed assassin."

"I got the same weapon too" remarking in a gleeful tone.

* * *

**Next chapter: Nakatomi vs. Saint**

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! (Constructive criticism would be nice, though)**

**How will Sonic react to this?**

**Who was Tyler Spar truly?**


	6. Nakatomi vs Saint

**I wonder why nobody's reviewing. Please, tell me what you think. The 0 loves taunting me.**

**I don't own Sonic (property of SEGA), the concept of this plot belongs to Warner Bros. Animation.**

* * *

**Nakatomi vs. Saint**

Nakatomi, now saw how ruthless the Saint was. But he was going to lie down and bow to him, or die in the process for that matter. He pulled out his katana and readied himself for what could be his last fight. He was going to give it his all and try to hold him off for awhile.

Saint, pulled out a katana himself, which had a Templar cross on it, in response. He readied for what could be his toughest fight. He knew about Nakatomi, how he, an ex-soldier became a feared enforcer, known as the "Kobe Tiger". From what he heard, he was known as the "Hitokiri" for murdering his rivals with a sword and tanto knives.

The two sword fighters now stared each other down. Saint, all of a sudden, disappeared and hit Nakatomi from behind. Nakatomi didn't see this coming, his rival was speeding like a Dodge Viper on steroids. He had to watch his back and watch for any attacks...

"_Great, like this fucker wasn't problematic enough. Now, super-speed? I'm gonna have to watch my back, he can strike at any moment."_

Nakatomi was being cautious, then counter-attacks when Saint tried an downward strike on him. He then sent a roundhouse to his gut and an axe kick. Saint, at the last second, caught his axe kick, grabbed him and threw him against a column. Nakatomi, got up weakly, but went back into his combat stance.

"**Do you really want your life to end here? You could work for my friend, Emile who's now head of the Lawless outfit. He could really use someone like you.**"

"You think I would betray my brothers for someone as bloodthristy as you? Never, I would die before that happens."

"**Well, there's "El Jefe". We would have to work together to overthrow him. Think of the opportunity you have, you can expand the Dojima Kai and I can overthrow the big man himself.**"

Nakatomi now pondered this, would he help a vigilante assassin overthrow the boss of bosses, El Jefe? Nakatomi was still pondering until... he felt a sharp pain in his sides... He then saw Saint with a blank expression on his face, he then threw a haymaker at him. He then realized two Tanto knives punctured his sides and was bleeding profusely.

"_Temei! _You bastard... you mother..." his words becoming more slurred due to losing blood.

Saint simply responded by decapitating him.

"_**Now, the Dojima Kai will no choice but to go to war. But I'll alter this "crime scene" before the authorities get here. This restaurant has a security system which the owner activated when I was fighting Nakatomi. Need to frame "El Jefe" and his syndicate. Then again... there's a tracer I put on that rose-pink hedgehog. From what I know, she works at Hunter Enterprises, nothing more than a front for "El Jefe's" criminal activities.**_

_**It might not lead me to Jefe, but maybe to his lieutenants. Now, just need to follow that rose-pink hedgehog, also known as... Amy Rose.**_"

_**

* * *

**_****

That's how I'm gonna end this chapter.

Next up, Ch. 7: The Crusade

Will Amy be caught in the crossfire?

Is Sonic is going to be there?

How far will Saint go?

Are Det. Strutt and Rouge going to find Saint?

__


	7. Saints and Sinners

I wonder why nobody's reviewing. Please, tell me what you think. The 0 loves taunting me. (References to SA2 in here.)

**I don't own Sonic (property of SEGA), the concept of this plot belongs to Warner Bros. Animation.**

* * *

Sonic and Amy were shocked at what happened, trying to run home and forget what happened. Amy couldn't forget, even if she tried, she just saw a man get mutilated, then killed. All that mattered to her was getting home safely. Sonic, on the other hand, the crime was bored into his head, which will never leave him, no matter how much he wants to.

Sonic was now running, even though it would be unlikely Saint would go after them. He just wanted the men, right? Thoughts were racing through Sonic's head, but he had to focus on getting home safe and sound.

Little did he know, Saint was watching them and now thinking

"_**Hmph. Looks like Amy has a boyfriend or friend, I assume. Wait, it's Sonic the Hedgehog! What's he doing here? It doesn't matter, El Jefe, your reign will come to an end. The innocent are no longer yours to hurt, wait a minute. Shit... someone's following from behind, mugger or worse. Need to act fast.**_"

Sonic was holding Amy, not only because she was traumatized, it was starting to rain. However, in the hard rain, it was getting difficult to see, but Sonic swore he saw a shadow... but couldn't worry about that now, he needed to be safe. He heard footsteps, then turned around, seeing a hooded person pointing a gun at them

"Give me what loot you have, then we have no problems."

"Why should I do that you liar?"

"Cause I will pop a cap in you if you don't. Now give me what loot you have, nobody needs to get sh-" as his body was thrown to the wall, along with the remnants of his brain. It only took one shot to end his life there. Sonic was stunned, too stunned to notice Amy pointing where the shot came from.

He then saw the Saint coming out of the shadows, quiet, yet intense, armed with a scoped rifle and then he answered

"**Be glad it was only one. All of them are assassins.**"

"And what are you?" as Sonic was shocked at how he killed him with little remorse.

"**I'm cleaning up Station Square.**"

"How? Murdering everyone you come across, even those men whom you butchered like meat!"

"**They were criminals, mafia bosses. I know what you're gonna say: They're gonna replace them with someone worse. Well, it's quite the opposite.**"

"I... can't believe... you. You're TAKING TERRITORY FROM THEM!"

"**Well, no. A friend of mine, Emile Santos is taking care of that. The capo de tutti capi will have nowhere to run.**"

"You're becoming a mob lieutenant."

"**No, I'm just the power behind the throne. And yes, I know you saved the world, but you can't stop crime, that's you never understood. I'm controlling it. You stopped Dr. Eggman so many times, but yet he comes back, still, more determined than ever. I'm doing what no one won't, I'M TAKING THEM OUT!**"

"YOU THINK CONTROLLING CRIME WILL MAKE THINGS BETTER? DID YOU CHECK YOUR FUCKING HEAD! DO THAT, YOU'RE NO DIFFERENT THAN THE BOSS OR EGGMAN. WHAT MAKES YOU FUCKING DIFFERENT THAN ANY OTHER CRIMINAL?" as Sonic was yelling, indirectly scaring Amy and surprising Saint.

"**It's funny, it comes from a former convict of Prison Island. This is the first time I seen this side of you, you being your friendly, selfless and adventurous self. Now, I see rage... only rage. The only person I knew that went berserk before is Miles Prower AKA Tails. Never saw you get this pissed off since Knuckles rammed the shuttle by accident. Then also the time you fought Shadow the Hedgehog who died, plummeting to Earth.**

**Now, tell me, Sonic. If you think of any alternate methods of stopping crime, I'm all ears. Seriously, I'm all ears.**"

"Uh... well... just give me time to think. Okay?"

"**You weren't always the thinking type. I know a lot about you, but only the events that happened on the ARK. How Shadow came from a military facility and was freed by Eggman. Then there was the time when Rouge was outed as a GUN agent by Shadow. I know you fought him in space before, maybe like this!**"

"How do you know all this shit? How do you know who Shadow is? How did you knew about the ARK? Wait a minute, that bracelet, I've seen it before... Shadow's! That can't be, nobody found his body, no one knew where he landed. How did you get it?"

Ignoring him, he said to himself, "**Chaos Control**" and then... he was gone.

* * *

**At the SSPD HQ**

"Det. Strutt, there was a firefight at Kabukijo!"

"WHAT? Who caused it?"

"We have no intel as of yet, but suspicions implicate Saint on the scene."

"_Bastard struck again._"

"Send in a forensics team. Rouge, you're coming with me. It looks we might get some info on Saint."

"Good. It's a good first-step."

"_I wonder who this bastard is, I'll need to pool SSPD and GUN resources to help catch this bastard. Looks like this'll be a first step._"

Rouge and Det. Strutt get into his police car and quickly take off to the crime scene, while Sonic and Amy got home and tried to go to sleep. However, Amy was too traumatized to sleep and Sonic had a lot of thoughts going through his head. It looked like nobody was getting sleep tonight...

* * *

**A hint towards of who he could be or impersonating.**

**Please Rate and Review!**


	8. Meet Tyler Spar

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters here belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. The concept belongs to Warner Bros. Animation.**

**Tyler Spar belongs, all the police and crime lord OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**At Amy's apartment**

Sonic, shocked at he saw, went into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. This was the 2nd time he was shocked by "Chaos Control". The only person he knew that was capable is only Shadow the Hedgehog. But it couldn't be, he's dead, he fell to the earth... no one could survive that, right?

"_Could anyone survive falling from space? No, it's not possible. If he did, no one would be able to help him in time. From what I seen, if somehow he's alive, he changed into someone more ruthless. However, it could be someone else entirely, impersonating Shadow. I mean, the only ones that know his full story are GUN and us. No one else._"

He then heard a knock at the door, Sonic was groggy, but opened up, revealing a huge, dark-skinned man and a familiar white bat

"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" answered the dark-skinned man

"Yes. Look, me and my friend, Amy just had a hard night."

"I understand, my name is Det. Strutt. We need to ask you a few questions."

"What are they"

"Were you at the Kabukijo tonight?"

"Uh... yes and with Amy too."

"Did you see this... figure. If lacking a better definition."

"Yeah... I did, The Saint. He killed all those men without hesitation. We escaped and some mugger followed us, then unexpectedly, he fell down, dead. It was The Saint."

"Did you get a good look at the guy?"

"I did, he wore combat boots, a jacket and a bandaged mask, armed with two SMGs. He also had some sort of bracelet on, I recognized it! It belonged to Shadow the Hedgehog. Somehow he got his hands on it."

"Rouge, I think this is where you come in."

Rouge then looked at Sonic and asked "Sonic, this Saint. Did he sound similar to this certain man? Listen to this recording." She takes out a tape recorder and presses play:

_From what I remember, the bad guys always seems to have a drop on us._

_Do you think you'll make a difference by killing every criminal you come across, you're not the Punisher, Agent Spar._

_I know that, Rouge. Why else do you think they placed me in counter-intelligence?_

_It fits your style, you're a lone wolf loose cannon. You go after all bad guys, efficiently and deadly._

_Well, this was my last mission, Rouge. I was too "out of control", massacring a Taliban militia._

_That guy could've talked!_

_If I was gonna capture this guy, he would've never talked, unbreakable like Yakuza._

"Who is that?"

"It was former Agent Tyler Spar. I have reason to suspect that he might be involved with or may be The Saint. The Saint and Spar are chillingly similar. He's willing to disregard protocol to get to his goals. He's also known for subterfuge and sabotage, playing opponents off each other. Also one other fact: He operates alone."

"No way, when I saw him, he told me a friend of his is controlling the Lawless Outfit. He's working with someone."

"I really doubt a vigilante would have friends. Especially ones who control mafia syndicates." said Det. Strutt.

"I can explain, Saint is becoming a crime lord. He wants to take out the "boss of all bosses", just to put his "friend" in charge, being the power behind the throne."

"El Jefe. Rouge, we're most likely in for a war. Is it possible to bring in some military support?"

"I'll do what I can. Why?"

"El Jefe's personal guard are made up of ex-military professionals, mainly ex-special forces. If he finds out, then Station Square will go to Hell. We have to capture Saint."

"Officer and Rouge."

"That's Agent Rouge to you."

"God help you. Saint is ruthless, he thinks he'll stop crime by controlling it."

"_Tomorrow might just be the longest week._" thought Det. Strutt, who was walking back to his car, along with Rouge.

"_I'll have to stop Saint before someone innocent gets caught in the crossfire. He'll do more harm, the tougher part is, I'm on my own. Amy is too traumatized, Tails is nowhere to be found, Knuckles is more reluctant, Rouge is now legally bounded by the law, Eggman is now on a resort and the Chaotix Detective Agency is investigating a kidnapping case in Italy._

_What to do... What **can **I do? What can **I **do?"_

* * *

**A hint towards of who he could be or impersonating.**

**In this take, Sonic Heroes never happened. Well, the Chaotix Agency was introduced either way. **

**Is Sonic brave enough to take on The Saint?**

**Who is behind The Saint?**

**Will the police be able to take Saint down?**

**Please Rate and Review!**


	9. The Climax

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters here belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. The concept belongs to Warner Bros. Animation.**

**Tyler Spar belongs, all the police and crime lord OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Sonic immediately wanted out of Station Square, but couldn't because of two promises he made: protecting Amy Rose and stopping Saint before he kills an innocent...

"_I'll have to do what is necessary. I'll fight this guy, even if it means this "El Jefe" will survive. But, wait... I kill 2 birds with one stone. Just like I tried to do on the ARK. Only this time, I... might have to take a life. no, no, no, I couldn't. There was times that Eggman tried killing me, but I wouldn't cross that line. It would mess me up badly._"

Sonic looked into the mirror, then prepared himself for what could be the most morally-exhausting battle ever. He knew he had to stop Saint at all costs, but wouldn't cross the line. He knew that Amy went to work already and was safe now.

"_He only appears at night, right? Nah, I doubt that. I bet he's gathering intelligence right on this "El Jefe" character and from what I can gather, he makes Eggman look like a boy scout. I hope, Amy, I hope she's safe._"

* * *

**The Saint's hideout**

"_**From what I can gather, it looks like El Jefe owns the building where Amy works. Also, he's making a appearance today for his company's 10-year anniversary. Perfect time for Emile to meet him. It's all coming together, hopefully Sonic won't wreck this plan like he would to Eggman's plan, especially the one on the ARK. But then again, it was Shadow who was truly in control. Whether it was me or not, I would've killed Eggman on the spot after getting all 7 Chaos Emeralds.**_

**_Now, let's get to work._**"

Saint now went into his closet and needed to find a disguise...

* * *

**El Jefe's mansion**

"So, we have a vigilante in my town, is that it?" said a tall figure sitting in a chair.

"Yes, also he has back-up. In other words, his friend, Emile Santos is currently in control of the Lawless Syndicate and now top advisor of the Dojima Kai. We thought he was convicing other crime lords to join him, but he seems to be... well."

"Well... spit it out, then, Felix!"

"He's killing them."

"So we have a ruthless vigilante hit-man? Another self-righteous bastard, like Det. Strutt. Let me tell you a story, Strutt is persistent, but he nevers gives in to anything at all. Not even bribes. It is imperative that we take out this, who you call Saint before the police do."

"To show them when they mess with you. Good point. But from what I've gathered, he murdered all the reigning crime bosses, including Nakatomi. Who himself is a dangerous opponent, mentally and physically."

"Felix, what did I tell you about doubting me?" as he shot his intelligence officer, Felix in the gut and just laughs at it.

"See what you made me do?"

Felix was grunting in too much pain, El Jefe didn't care as he revealed himself to the dying Felix: A tall, cold-looking man with a beard and scars to complement his face. He ignored Felix easily and finally shot him to end his pain, in his eyes: intel officers were expendable and also easy to find. He then looked to his guards and then said

"I'll be going to the gala, since no one knows a thing about Saint. However, he's dangerous, I want you to place a call to all the guards to act as security."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Nothing can wreck this day. Or else, it's your fucking heads, got it, putos?"

"Yes, sir." the guards responded.

"That's Mr. Ochoa to you."

* * *

**At the office...**

Amy was working at the office, mainly filling budget reports, it was she could do for a job, but she wanted more and was getting a promotion today to sales manager. She was so happy and will be able to move into a new apartment near where she works, it was going perfect. As if nothing would mess this up...

"Hello!"

"Who is that?"

"Don't you know, it's Frank Ochoa. The company CEO, head of Kriss Marketing." said a co-worker

"Wow, I never saw him or even heard of him."

"Well, he's busy with meetings and all that CEO stuff."

"Who are those guys with him?"

"Bodyguards, all former ex-special forces. Very well-trained and deadly."

"Why does he need that type of security?"

"Well, he made a lot of enemies. So, he has to be prepared for anything. Corporate sabotage, white-collar crime, any of that."

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Ochoa." a voice was heard across the room.

"Que?"

Ochoa turned around and saw a small figure, a hedgehog with wavy quills, mainly red. He spoke with a deep voice and it surprised Ochoa very much.

"The name's Emile Santos. Do you know where the bathroom is?"

"Down the hall, to the left."

"_Santos... It can't be, he looks suspiciously like Shadow, but only with red fur. However, his quills are are more wavy and they're going back. He's in charge of the Lawless Syndicate? It can't be, it just can't."_

Emile then kisses Amy's hand as a way of greeting her, Amy couldn't believe it. A crime lord this nice? It couldn't be, he must be planning something. Amy was thinking something in the back of her head

"_Wow, this reminds me of that graphic novel, Batman/Grendel. Hunter Rose, a friendly and giddy novelist who in reality is a deadly assassin, Grendel. It's very creepy... but Amy, get back in the game. You're dealing with a crime boss. A friendly and handsome one, but a crime boss nontheless._"

"It's really good meet you... uh..."

"Amy. Amy Rose. Mr. Santos."

"Just call me Emile, Amy."

Emile then just walked down the hallway out of sight. The pink hedgehog was surprised, but somehow knew what was happen next... Ochoa was now talking with the co-workers while Amy was trying to comprehend of what's going to happen.

In five seconds, the wall behind Ochoa blew explodes... smoke covering most of the office, his guards panicking and instantly blown back by shotgun blasts... some are alive, but their heads blow up in a large amount of gore. Ochoa turned around and saw the figure... a small hedgehog with a bandaged mask, dark pants, combat boots and a jacket, armed with twin semi-automatic pistols and a holstered W1200 combat shotgun.

"**Frank Ochoa... or should I say, El Jefe. Your reign will come to an end. But first, need to make insurance.**"

Ochoa, or El Jefe was dumbfounded by what he said, but the figure pulled out his shotgun and blew off both his knees, Jefe was now screaming in pain, then the figure drags him by his collar. Amy was again traumatized and tried moving, but couldn't at all... it would be in her nightmares from now on.

* * *

**Det. Strutt and Rouge's POV**

"_I can't believe it, he kidnapped Frank Ochoa. Saint crossed the line too many times. Fortunately, Rouge might know where he went. It's time to end this once and for all._"

"Strutt, cameras picked up Saint. He's headed towards Lawless territory."

"Send in the SWAT units, Little Bird copters needed. We'll take this prick down tonight."

Strutt, Rouge and the rest of the SWAT division were fully dressed in full tactical gear, armed with advanced weaponry that could only belong in the special forces. Little did they know... someone would be following in the path to hell... it was a certain blue hedgehog armed with a twin set of Walther P99s, a holstered MP5K and his sheer determination...

"Sir, what do we do when we meet Saint?"

"Take him in alive." responded Strutt.

"Saint's soldiers?"

"Shoot-to-kill."

"Yes, sir." replied all SWAT officers.

"_Saint, whoever you are, you're going down. Even if you're Tyler Spar or... Shadow. Rouge, shut up. You need to focus._"

* * *

**Please Rate and Review!**

**The Final Chapter will most likely be split into two chapters:**

**One from the SWAT's POV**

**One from Sonic's POV**


	10. The SWAT

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters here belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. The concept belongs to Warner Bros. Animation.**

**Tyler Spar belongs, all the police and crime lord OCs belong to me.**

**This is the SWAT POV, somewhat reminisicent of the final shootout in _Death Sentence_ and _Heat_.**

* * *

**The Lawless Mansion**

Two SWAT vans reached the mansion, all SWAT officers armed to the teeth with Strutt being leader and Rouge 2nd-in-command. They blow open the door... Lawless soldiers and Dojima Kai soldiers armed heavily. Strutt pulled out an a assault rifle, firing, one part of the SWAT unit followed suit in a death squad-like approach, even shooting wounded soldiers.

The other half followed Rouge, clearing out rooms for any stragglers... One was suicidal, pulled out a katana and Rouge kicked his head off with vicious speed.

Two more Lawless thugs came out with shotguns, but Strutt unloaded his rifle into them.

"Ground floor clear!"

"2nd floor clear!"

"It looks like Saint should be at the top. Strutt, take your team to the stairs. The rest of you follow me up to the penthouse through the elevator."

"So, we're cleaning house?"

"Literally, Strutt. It's safe to assume that security will be heavily armed. So watch your corners and reserve your grenades for later. Also set up the Taser Shockwave when we reach a chokepoint."

The SWAT units up and left.

Rouge and her team were in the elevator, waiting, checking their weapons and ammo. They then put up their grenade launchers and readied their weapons... the doors slide open, a group of thugs try pulling their arms, but it's too late, grenades send them flying into the walls. The team spreads, finding all stragglers and shooting them... Rouge sliced one goon in half.

One SWAT officer set up a Taser Shockwave at a potential chokepoint...

Rouge and two others went down the hall, seeing the penthouse and only two guards, armed with assault rifles.

"Take them out silently. On my mark, 3... 2... 1... Mark."

The two officers ended their lives with a shot to the head and only a red mist proving they're dead.

Rouge broke down the door and saw "El Jefe" being manical, going mad... he then went at them like a crazy animal, only for Rouge to fire three bullets from her shotgun, blowing off his knees and chest. When they checked to examine, there was nothing recognizable. They furthered examined the former crime boss, he had lacerations on his wrists and around the armpit areas.

"Strutt, is there anymore stragglers?"

"No, after the first wave, there was no one else. But I can tell you, they're not alive anymore. And I think I found Saint. Without his mask."

"Alright. Team, let's move."

**A Month Later...**

There was a funeral for the Saint, only Rouge and Strutt attended. One of them had a surprised look.

"I can't believe it. It's not who it was."

"Yeah, Strutt. It was surprising, it was Emile Santos. Or at least what's left of him."

"At least he can rest at peace."

"Well, I gotta go. Report back to GUN."

"See ya around, Agent Rouge."

"See ya, Det. Lieutenant."

"See ya later."

Out of the blue, a trench coat-wearing figure says to him

"**So the Saint is finally down?**"

"Yeah, looks like it. But I have that feeling we didn't see the last of him. Who knows who he could've inlfluenced?"

"**Most likely a man affected by tragedy. But no one's ever sure. What I can tell you is, that's not Saint.**"

"WHAT! How can that not be Saint?"

"**He did what someone paranoid or smart enough would do. He put a dummy in his place. Emile was meant to be the fall guy. Saint's smarter than I thought.**"

"Oh, god. It might be another long week again. Ever since "El Jefe" AKA Frank Ochoa died, his company went to some mysterious heir known as Sanderson Holt, another hedgehog, but he's honest about his intentions. However, the death of "El Jefe" left a power vacuum and the Saint's gang is currently going against the Kamarov bratva, a arm-trafficking outfit."

"**Perhaps the Saint is needed more than ever.**"

"He'll come back, but I'll be ready for him. However, it might not be the same man under the mask."

"**Perhaps. They always say the cycle of revenge is everlasting. They always say the ultimate revenge is living. And let's say he's living up to the ultimate. I need to go now. See you later, Det. Strutt.**"

Det Strutt was dumbfounded by what this stranger said, but knew a battle would be coming sooner or later...

THE END?

* * *

**Please Rate and Review!**


	11. Sonic vs The Saint

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters here belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. The concept belongs to Warner Bros. Animation.**

**Tyler Spar belongs, all the police and crime lord OCs belong to me.**

**This is the Sonic POV, somewhat reminisicent of _SPL: Kill Zone, Cowboy Bebop and also a bit of Versus. _(I don't own them.)**

* * *

**Sonic's POV**

Sonic the Hedgehog was now armed to the teeth... he went ahead of the SWAT units and decided to take on the Saint himself, standing between him and Saint are hundreds of henchmen.

He arrives in front of the mansion... casually walks in, where many henchmen were looking at him dumbfounded.

He threw two grenades, causing a big explosion. In the confusion, he pulled his two pistols and started firing, taking down five henchmen, went up the stairs, shot a henchman at the top and places a C4 in the hallway, then makes it to the elevator.

The hedgehog reloads his ammo, it reaches the top which is the penthouse. The door opens and there's nobody... all of a sudden, he heard a sword being unsheathed... He turns around and sees a shadow slashing at him... Sonic dodges and kicks him in the face, but the shadow manages to block and counter and says

"**So this is how it will end? Sonic, I thought you were better than that. You're going to free him, aren't you? What's the point of that, El Jefe will just get out and cause more harm to the innocent. I'll do what the police won't, I'll finish him off.**"

"YOU THINK YOU'RE MAKING A DIFFERENCE? You'll be not different than him. I'm gonna stop you, not because of that, but you'll hurt an innocent in the cross-fire? Here's an example: You used Amy with that tracker you placed on her, YOU FUCKING USED HER."

"**You know, since I have this feeling I might not live longer. I'll reveal my identity.**"

Saint slowly took his bandaged mask, Sonic is horrified and surprised at who he saw, he thought he died months ago, but it didn't matter now. He had to stop him, at all costs.

"**You know I can't let you do that, right?**"

Sonic ignored him and threw a knife at him, which Saint blocked with ease...

They both faced each other... Sonic vs. Saint, a fight to the death.

Sonic threw a punch at him, but Saint blocked it and countered with a elbow, then a uppercut. Sonic then tried a speed ball attack, Saint merely dodged it and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw. Sonic, bleeding then charged up, but Saint was too quick, he caught him off guard, grabbed him and body slammed him into a table.

Sonic then kicked his knee, then punched his throat, in that moment, he grabbed him in armbar, pulling Saint down to the ground. not letting go until his hands tired out. Saint got out and kicked his jaw...

"_Damn, Saint is good. He's skilled in martial arts. However, he's weak on the ground_."

Saint tried punching him, but Sonic blocked and countered with a backhand. He then got into a mounting position, started punching him. Saint countered punching his collarbone...

Saint and Sonic now looked at each other

"None of us will back down... so be it..."

Sonic then jumped on him, striking him in his jaw, then getting him in armbar, getting him to hyperextend it... then breaking the arm, but Saint wasn't finished. He choked Sonic and threw him with one hand through a chair. He then pulled out a knife, but Sonic expected that, he grabbed his knife arm, slammed him into the floor... they were both bleeding at that point, Sonic gathered his boxing stance and then jabbed him constantly... even across his face, making him bleed more...

"**You've just made it to easier to kill you...**"

Sonic ignored it, Saint thrusted the knife like a arrow, but Sonic countered by jabbing his armpit and punching his eye. He then made a final armbar with the other arm, only hurting his hand, not breaking it. Saint ignored it and tried choking Sonic, but his arms were too weak... then Sonic pushed him away, then did a roundhouse kick, dizzying Saint... Sonic decided to rip off the mask, but wasn't surprised this time around...

"So... Emile Santos or Saint. Your reign is at an end."

Saint didn't say a thing, until he tried thrusting the knife again. This time, Sonic caught the knife, he drove into his gut and kept driving until reaching the window. Santos then punched him, only for Sonic to roundhouse kick him out the window... falling to his death...

* * *

**Please Rate and Review!**

**I don't think this was a good chapter.**

**The Epilogue is coming up next!**


	12. The Epilogue

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters here belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. The concept belongs to Warner Bros. Animation.**

**Tyler Spar belongs, all the police and crime lord OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**The Aftermath**

In the time after...

Sonic the Hedgehog decided not to go to Station Square anymore.

Amy Rose requested a transfer into far-away city and is currently a sales manager

Rouge is currently looking for the whereabouts of Saint. (Tyler Spar or Shadow?)

Capt. Gillford has been promoted to police chief

Det. Strutt has been promoted up to Detective Lieutenant

No one knows where Shadow's body still is.

As of recent, Tyler Spar's body has been found in his house, self-afflicted gun-shot to the head. Suicide?

All in all, business as usual.

**Two Months Later**

_"I can't believe it, Amy is in the hospital. Not of some injury, but of PTSD. Rouge is now a covert operative, still investigating Saint. Tails is nowhere to be found... Looks like, I'm on my own... I couldn't protect her enough, It's my fault. I'll never be free from guilt. But they say living is the greatest revenge. Maybe there is hope. I just need to look for it."_

Sonic now left on a bus, far away from the hospital to places unknown to him. It would be hard to forget... but a coat-wearing figure speaks up and says

"**You that dead body wasn't Saint. It was a dummy. I have an idea of who it is, it's someone from your past, he's dead, but yet still alive through his friends. He was called the Ultimate Lifeform, right?**"

"Yes..."

"**It might be him...**"

Sonic was horrified at this conclusion... the figure casually walks by him to get off and then says to him

"**Give my regards to everyone, faker...**"

THE END?

* * *

**Please Rate and Review!**


	13. Author's Note

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters here belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. The concept belongs to Warner Bros. Animation.**

**Tyler Spar belongs, all the police and crime lord OCs belong to me.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'd like to thank TearsofDeathWishXXX, also I had some inspiration from shadrougeforever and T1Weasel's stories. But the majority of the plot was inspired by _Batman: Under The Red Hood._**

**I'm thinking about doing a sequel, but only if enough people respond to it. That will give me motivation, along with some constructive criticism. Also, I'm a first-timer, so don't flame me. It was kind of tough writing this story, but BLAKKSTONE, thanks for the advice.**

**Also in terms of how dangerous the Saint is, Tears. He's just as dangerous as Jason Todd. In other words, he's willing to become a crime lord to stop crime and also kill any criminal in his way. There was no romance, mainly because I think it wouldn't fit in this story.**

**In the sequel, I'm thinking about maybe using other characters, but the main ones will be Sonic and The Saint. But I won't use Knuckles or Eggman (I'm still convinced he became more benevolent in the _Last Story_ ending.). Maybe some characters from Archie Comics. That's It.**

**So, that's it.**

**Note: _The Renegade_ is now in progress. Think of Nick Hume from _Death Sentence_ with a dark past (Like Al Simmons from _Spawn_.).**


End file.
